Jessy Graves and the Olympians
by an orange
Summary: A story about two new halfbloods who go on a wonderus adventure. Oh Goodey. Flamers are not welcome, Constructive criticism is helpful


"what if I say I'm not like the others?

what if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

you're the pretender

what if I said I'll never surrender?"

Cyrus sang.

"Shut up you have been singing that song all day" I complained.

"Well its one of my favourite song I'll have you know" Cyrus replied.

"I know that much". Cyrus had pure blond hair, he had lit green eyes, was about the same high as me and he was wearing his My Chemical Romance T-shirt, Jeans and an ipod. We where at a bus stop waiting for our friend Gordon, he was pretty late. Then over the crowd of people I saw what looked like to be his curly brown hair running towards us, and there he was panting and sweating. Gordon had blue eyes, seemed to tall for his age, was very skinny, was kind of clumsy when he ran (I bet he fell over three times on his way here).

"Hey Jessy, Cyrus" he panted.

"You're late again" I said, Cyrus was humming The Pretender not paying attention.

"About that well you see..." just then the bus stopped in front of us.

'Oh look the bus let's go" then Gordon ran on in a hurry.

'What's the hurry" Cyrus asked finally turning off his ipod

"Don't know" I replied

"Whatever lets go dude"

"Dude? When have you ever said dude"

" Just come on."

When I walked on the bus driver gave me an odd glare and what was even weirder there was no one on the bus but us. I followed Cyrus to the back seat and sat by Gordon.

"What's with the hurry?" I asked and Gordon answered

"Nothing I just thought I saw something". I looked out the window and the bus was heading out of the city of Manhattan.

" Hey I think we got on the wrong bus"

"What " Cyrus said dazed

" I said I thi...". All of a sudden the Bus flew to its side and started to skid across the ground. "Holy crap" I yelled as the bus tumbled after the road. Sparks were everywhere and from what I could see the bus was on fire. The bus had taken quite a beating when a stumbled out coughing. I looked around and the bus driver no wait it was a bus driver it wasn't even human, some snake lady thing jumped at me. She was yelling and had a sword about to hit me. I rolled out of the way and jump on top of the wreckage. In a quick glade I saw Gordon out cold and Cyrus rolling on the ground with his shirt on fire. I dodged another swing and picked up a metal bar and chucked in at her. She got hit in the face, fell down and was dazed.

I ran to Cyrus and he yelled "what the Hell is that thing."

"Don't know it tried to kill me."

"I think we should defend own selves."

"Yea think?"

"Ok I'll throw things that it and you find something to hit it with"

"Got it". I ran to the nearest scrape pile.

Cyrus yelled something like "Hey Ugly" very original.

I found a sharp metal bar and charged toward the snake who was closing in on Cyrus. I swung the bar at her but she blocked it and striked back. I dodged and swung again she blocked again. Then the moment instinct kicked in, Cyrus through something and it hit her in the head, I rolled to the side and when I got up insanely I chopped off her head.

"Ah… good job?" Cyrus said uneasily.

"Good job?' I yelled "good job, I just killed somone… er something"

"Oh wait what about Gordon"

"Oh yeah I for got about him trying to STAY ALIVE". We hurried to Gordon who was moaning a little.

"Hey Gordon" I said 'wake up". When he started to come to, he then asked what happened. I told him the story.

"Oh man" Gordon said, " I knew I should have told you guys"

"Told us what" Cyrus asked

" Umm where should I start Umm… Ah…"

"Oh spit it out already"

" Well you know the Greek Gods you learned in history"

" Yeah" we both said

"Well... they're real"

" What" Cyrus laughed " what are you on?"

"I'll prove it. Then began to what the Heck, take off his legs and under them were... Hooves?

" Whoa" Cyrus screamed

" What the Hell" I said in amazement.

" The thing you guys fought was a Dracaena or snake thing in your case"

" And what the Hell are you" I asked still amazed

"I'm a Satyr"

"The horse thing?" Cyrus asked

"No the goat thing"

"Oh"

"And why are we involved in this" I asked

" Because your halfbloods"

"Halfbloods, what the hell is that"

"Half god Half mortal and come on its not far away from here"

"What's not far away from here"

"Camp, that's all you need to know"


End file.
